


Fixer Upper

by no01



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Untreated Mental Illness, bisexual disaster Hana Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no01/pseuds/no01
Summary: D.va is not quite as put together as everyone thinks. Sooner or later, she might just self-destruct. Luckily, there's a mechanic on site.or,an exploration of Hana Song's complex personality with a hefty dose of romance and a dash of plot. Takes place after the animated shorts "Shooting Star" and "Zero Hour".
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got onto the Overwatch hype train really late, but here you go.
> 
> Rating might change in the future, I have no idea where this story is going lol

Neon city lights shone through the big windows, the only thing illuminating the discarded cans, instant ramen plastic wrappers, and empty bags of chips. Hana Song, internet superstar, the hero of the nation, was laid down in the chaos of her own making, wearing nothing but worn-out bunny underwear. In fact, every piece of trash around her was bunny-themed or had her face plastered all over it. _Maybe I should keep all of this junk_ . She thought, staring at the ceiling. _They’re gonna stop making them soon, so it will be worth a lot on the internet._

Hana groaned, turning around, this time burying her face in her carpet. In one week she had lost her job in the military, her meka, and her e-sports sponsors. That amounted to all her sources of income. Salty tears and snot soaked the carpet as she thought about the possibility of going back to her mother’s house. The screaming, the manipulation, the _terror_ of it all made her shake. She could go back to streaming. Surely someone would like to sponsor her still? She shook harder, thinking of putting her face out in public. Opening herself up to all sorts of comments and nasty speculations. But it was either that or not be able to pay rent. 

_"If you change your mind, you know where to find us."_

Hana didn’t bother to wipe her red-stained face as she picked up her phone and searched through the contacts. 

_Reinhardt_

A confusing swirl of mismatched emotions nearly seemed to burst in her chest and out her throat. Anger, bitterness. At Reinhardt, at Overwatch, at the Korean military, at herself. So she reached out and called the first person who came to mind. 

“Hey” Yuna said. 

“Hey.” Hana echoed, her voice already failing. “I think I fucked up.” 

“You _think?_ ” She could hear Yuna rolling her eyes at her from across the line. “You helped international criminals escape arrest and destroyed an entire street block. You’re lucky you didn’t get arrested yourself, or worse, injured a civilian.” 

“They aren’t criminals, Yuna. They were helping us! Am I the only one who was able to see that?” 

“I know that, Hana. But I don’t have the privilege to disobey direct orders and get off with a slap on the wrist.” 

“Losing my job and income is a slap on the wrist?” 

“You’re so such a diva” Yuna’s voice raised. “Open up your computer and stream the newest game, you’ll have plenty of money.”

“Yuna, I can’t go back home. I can’t” Hana sobbed, her hand barely holding up the phone. Silence. 

“You won’t go back home, Hana,” Yuna said, her tone quieter. “You know you can always stay at my house, or at Dae-Hyun’s. That’s not an issue.” 

Hana nodded her head, forgetting that she couldn’t be seen through the phone. “Thank you.” 

“I mean, it’s not as fancy as your condo, but it’s alright.” Yuna teased.

Hana laughed through her sobs. “Fuck you.” 

“Want me to come over?” 

“No, everything’s a mess. I haven’t showered in three days.” 

“Alright, then take a shower okay? Tomorrow you clean up the house. I’ll bring lunch.” 

“Okay.” Hana breathed out. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Go shower. Bye.” 

“I will. Bye.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


On the next day, the two friends ate quietly on the couch as they watched some dumb tv show as background noise. Yuna had brought them an absurd amount of food, knowing that, in this mood, Hana would not stop eating until it was all gone. 

“What do you think I should do?” Hana asked. “I haven’t looked at the public opinion yet, I haven’t had the nerve.” 

“They’re generally pretty disappointed with you. Overwatch has a dark history the people aren’t quite ready to overlook.” Yuna was never one to beat around the bush, but she softened just a bit when she saw her friend’s shoulders deflate. “But it’s not hopeless. You’re still a star. In fact, you’re all anyone’s talking about these days, it’s pretty annoying.” 

Hana sighed. “What do you think I should do? I don’t know if I want to be a streamer anymore… not after...” 

Yuna set down her empty bowl and thought for a moment. “Well, I think the most important thing to know is, do you think you did the right thing?” 

Hana furrowed her brows, but it didn’t take her long to respond. “Yes.”

“Then own it,” Yuna said. “Announce it publicly and take up the consequences with your chest wide open. You’ll be hated by some people, but by most, you’ll be respected for standing up for what you think is right.” 

“Then what?” 

“One step at a time, Hana. You’ll deal with the problems as they come.” 

Hana nodded. Before she could stop herself she threw herself into her friend’s arms. 

“Ew, what are you doing?” Yuna snapped. 

“I’m hugging you, you asshole.” She tightened her grip around the taller girl. “Thank you so much.” 

“You can thank me by letting me breathe,” Yuna grumbled. 

After letting her poor friend go, Hana jumped off the sofa and went into her studio room. 

“What are you doing?” Yuna asked from the living room. 

Hana’s gaming computer whizzed to life. “I’m opening up a livestream.” 

“Maybe you should give it some thought before you do it? You know… write up a speech first or-” Yuna stopped herself. “Who am I kidding?” 

“I thought you knew me better than that,” Hana smirked and looked at her phone. 

  
  
  


_D.va: how soon can you be in Busan?_

_Reinhardt: 10 hours._

  
  
  


“Besides, I already know what to do.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_“... I sincerely apologize for the damage I’ve caused to the city, but I was doing what I think was right. If not for the help of Overwatch, more than just a city block would have been damaged and lives could have been lost._

Dae-Hyun’s eyes were locked on Hana’s livestream. The numbers kept increasing and the chat was on fire. It had been months since D.Va's last transmission.

_“You may already know from official news outlets that I have been discharged from my position in the Korean Airforce. This is true, and I accept it as a consequence of my actions in helping Overwatch members resist arrest. However, this does not mean that I will stop fighting for my country and my friends. The gwshin only become more adaptable and dangerous, and our government alone cannot detain them. It is only a matter of time before they get strong enough to get past our defenses.”_

Hana took a breath, and Dae-Hyun held his. 

_“This is why I have made the decision to join Overwatch.”_

The chat exploded with activity, thousands of replies in hundreds of different languages. Yuna, watching from her own holovid, still in Hana's living room, nearly spit out her water. 

  
“That was _not_ what I meant.”


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody for taking some time to read. Hope you enjoy!

Brigitte wiped the sweat from her brow before resuming her tightening of screws on her godfather’s armor. It had gotten banged up pretty badly in Korea. It was the first time she was working on it since her arm got busted in Paris, so evidently, there was a lot to do.

A click of a keycard and the metal doors of her workshop slid open. Brigitte’s head banged on the lamp she was using to see who had come in. 

“Alright there, Briggy?” Reinhardt laughed. 

Brigitte rolled her eyes, rubbing the back of her head. “What is it?” 

“Any luck on that armor?” He asked, inspecting her work. 

“It’s a mess,” Brigitte said. “We’re low on supplies as is so it won’t be perfect until we get more.” 

“But is it functional?” Rein asked. 

Brigitte looked at him thoughtfully. “Are you functional before your morning tea? Yes, but not effective.” 

He grunted. “Cheeky.” 

Brigitte shrugged and resumed her work with a smirk. “Just being honest.” 

“Can you get it ready in…” He looked at his watch. “Ten minutes?” 

“What?” Brigitte exclaimed. 

“The world waits for no one, my girl.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “But don’t worry, we shouldn’t have much trouble today, it’s only a recruitment mission. Armor is for emergencies only.”

“Recruitment?” Brigitte’s eyes shined. “Who?” 

He smiled from ear to ear, the wrinkles around his eyes more apparent. “D.va!” 

Brigitte frowned. “Who?” 

“You don’t know who she is?” He gasped. “What kind of twenty-three-year-old are you?” 

“Uh…” 

“The girl who pilots the Meka! The one we tried to recruit in Busan a few weeks ago.” 

“Oh! The gamer girl.” Brigitta said. “I thought she denied the invite.” 

“It appears she’s had a change of heart. Lena’s getting the jet ready.” His cheeks were red with excitement. 

Brigitte sniffed the air. “Are you… are you wearing cologne?” 

He cleared his throat. “First impressions count, you know? I want to seem heroic, so she’ll be inspired!” 

“But you meet her already…” His goddaughter arched a brow. 

“Look, you know I like e-sports and she’s one of the best.” Brigitte could almost swear the huge man’s cheeks blushed. “And I happen to be a fan, okay?”

“I’ll pack the armor for you, old man.” Brigitte laughed. “Hey, you can ask for her autograph and say it’s for me.” 

He squinted. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes!” Brigitte said as she put all the parts in the armor transporter. “Your secret is safe with me, shieldmaiden’s honor.” 

His eyes watered just a bit. “You are marvelous, my child.” 

* * *

  
  
  


The Echopoint base was precisely as she expected it to be: cold. Hana had come prepared, after all, Korean winters were not warm, but the freezing weather of Antarctica should not be underestimated. The mix of the outer cold versus her nervous sweat was odd, to say the least. 

The ride was smooth. The pilot and the big man who she couldn’t quite pronounce the name properly were a pleasant company, but the thought of meeting so many new people at once at the same time she started a new job was making her feel unstable. It was easier to talk to people from behind a screen or from inside a Meka. This was not a safe distance at all.

What if she had made the wrong choice? What if the people of Overwatch were as terrible as the nasty rumors say? The ten-hour flight did nothing to ease her mind. 

It wasn’t hard to imagine how surprised she was when she was greeted by a welcoming committee. 

“It’s wonderful to have you here, Ms. Song.” A tall blonde woman shook her hand. “My name is Dr. Angela Zeilger. Let me introduce you to our team while we have some snacks, yes?” 

Hana’s heart raced faster than the first time she reached an e-sports final. “Of course!” She smiled like she was at an interview. She noted names as best she could and let her body deal with them on autopilot. In common sense, of course, they didn’t keep her long and helped her get settled into her new home. 

As soon as she heard the metal door of her new bedroom sliding shut, she plumped herself on the ground, feeling exhaustion melting her bones and a splitting headache coming on after speaking and hearing so much English. After a few minutes just allowing herself to breathe, she finally took a look at the room. 

It was tiny, with only a bed, a desk, and an inbuilt wardrobe/storage. It reminded her of her first apartment in Seoul when she had just moved out of her family home. It brought back truly unpleasant memories from when she worked a day job waiting tables while trying to make her streaming career work. Instead of dwelling on it, she did exactly what she did before. She made it hers. 

Hana unpacked her things, setting up pictures, posters, and stickers. By the end, the tiny living space felt a bit less grey, the picture of her, Yuna, and Dae-Hyun together making her feel safer. Just as she was about to settle down to go to bed, she heard a knock. 

Dread filled her senses again. It took all of her remaining willpower to summon the energy to open the door with a smile. She didn’t see a face, but a large set of breasts. 

_ Tall. _ Was the only coherent thought Hana could piece together.

“Hey! I’m so sorry I missed out on your welcome party.” The young woman said. “Dr. Angela told me to come introduce myself and give you this. It’s fresh out of the oven.” 

She held out her hand. It was a cupcake with a crude carving of a bunny made with pink and purple frosting. It was warm to the touch. 

_ Never trust people who are too kind, they always want something in return. _ Hana heard her mother’s intruding voice in her ear. “Thank you.” She said, somehow managing to smile. 

“Anyway, glad to have you here. Make sure to get some rest because there’s always work to do!” 

“Wait,” Hana said as she was about to walk away. “You said you were going to introduce yourself but you didn’t tell me your name.” 

“Oh, right.” The redhead blushed. “It’s Brigitte.” 

“Nice to meet you…” Hana cursed in her head. Why couldn’t these people have normal-sounding names? “Um.. and thanks for the cupcake.” 

“No problem. See you around!” 

Hana closed the door. She stared at the crude-looking cupcake. It tasted horrendous, but she cherished it anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated <3 thanks for reading


End file.
